Belku
Information Full Name: Belku X35 Age: 23 (Physically) Eye Color: Yellow/Green Sex: Male Species: Robot X Series #: 35 Height: 5' 8 Attire: Green Bag, Grey Belt, Yellow M buckle Alignment: Good Creator: Ivo Weapons: Fists, Feet, Head, Arm Blasters, Mouth blaster Abilities: Stretchable Limbs, Super Mode, Ultra Mode, Hyper Mode, Bullet Proof, Durable, Super Strength Allies: Anti-boy, Rex, Gamerboy, Angel, Anti-beta, Tex, Ty, Tim, Andy, Ellis Rivals: Dr. Ivo, Tyrone, Xero, Gyzok, Saki Harold, Castor, Kelub, Xeru, Romero, Ira, Gula, Avaritia, Ryder Love Interest: Personailty: Childish, joyful, caring, kind, thoughtful, dim witted, naive Story Belku is a member of the X's series robots designed and created by Dr.Ivo. Belku was the 35th design and was designed to be the strongest out of all the X's series robots, sadly due to a small accident Belku came out a not so ingenuis robot like his fellow "brothers". Thinking Belku was too unstable he deactivated him and sent him in a metal raft into the ocean, however a mighty came and managed to wash him on a beach. On this beach he would be reprogammed by a small spidermonkey named Gary Boyer and his friend Rex the chao. But, since Gary was a novice at robotics he lost some of Belku's intelligence. Belku is the third member to join the misfits when the three of them met up. When they first started off, Belku stayed with Gamerboy and seemed to have a rather awkward liking towards Gamerboy. Gamerboy considered Belku like his little brother even though Belku looks older than Gamerboy he isn't mentally or technically older. Being nicknamed the "ultimate X-series robot" Belku is the best fighter on the Misfits team, Belku has the ability to stretch all parts of his body to great lengths and he can shoot a giant beam from his mouth, his arms can also become blasters. Belku is made from a certain unknown material that Ivo used to make Belku bulletproof and fire proof. Belku's full potential is still unknown as Belku is discovered to have multiple abilities on top of his main weapons. Belku also has busters in his arms which can make them light on fire and ignite his punches, he also has rods in his arms which make his arms emit electricity or absorb it. 5-Year Time Skip After the rescue of Candice from the Cult of Ryder, Belku trained his abilities and his techinques to the best he could, while also trying to be more mature and less well "stupid". In graditude for saving them so many times, Gamerboy actually entrusted Belku with his grandfather's cowboy hat, which Belku now wears all the time. Belku trained twice as hard as everyone else for before the he started training he battled with X34 "Xero" and was almost killed in the process. Belku being destroyed was nothing new, since he can be rebuilt by Yangin and Gamerboy, but Belku wanted to beat his predecessor to prove he is good enough for the Misfits. The two would run into eachother on occassion, but would always have similars goals, so they never fought. But, one day the two finally fought on top of one of Dr. Ivo's secret volcano bases as Xero was looking for something there. The two battled to there wits end and in the end Belku barely pulled out the victory, while Xero was impressed he manged to get away and promised Belku it wasn't the end. Gallery 5 yrs later Belku.jpeg Belku.jpg Heavy Belku.jpeg Italy Belku.jpeg Sidekicks.png Real mature belku.png Gamerboy, tim, rex and belku at the beach.png Hyper Mode Belku.png Halloween background.png Belku and Ellis.jpeg Tim, Belku, Rex, Ellis Doddles.jpeg Belku 5 years later.jpeg Which one of you has eaten my snack.jpeg Belku designs.png Belku Teen Titans Go.jpg Terra,Belku,and Xero.jpg Belku Riders Style.jpg Pastafits.jpg Category:Robot Category:Male Category:Misfits Category:Good Category:Power Type Category:X-Robot Category:Armament User